The CandyPluff Kids/minor and supporting characters
Families The McBrides * Lenny McBride (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Lenny is an elementary school student and a friend of Cocojack and Feathermay who made his debut in the episode Heavy Meddling. He has two moms, Lily and Edna, who tend to his every whim. He is a caring, awkward, and sweet nerdy kid. He is German-American. * Lily and Edna McBride - Lily (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) and Edna (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) are Lenny's overprotective mothers who care deeply about their son's well-being. They shower Lenny with attention and rarely let him do anything unsupervised. The Remmingtons/B'Grandes * Bobby Remmington (voiced by Peter New) - Full name is Robert Alexander Mason-Mark Lois Remmington Jr., Bobby is an airheaded yet protective Southern boy who is Snowcatcher's boyfriend and other brother of Antonio. He's often nicknamed "Boo Boo Bear" by her. He has many jobs; grocery store stockboy, lifeguard, mall security guard, pizza delivery man, department store worker, and tour guide. * Antonio Remmington (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Full name is Andrew Donald Remmington, Antonio is the younger brother of Bobby who is Feathermay's classmate and love interest. He's a very tough and hotheaded young lad who loves video games and playing pranks. The Skeletorns A family of skeletons that debutted in the episode In The Garden Of Bones And Barney. * Sir W. Skeletorn (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - the father of Barney and Buddy. He's an evil and cruel father who is said to be a great inventor and thinks very badly of Barney. * Barney (voiced by Brian Drummond) - the twin brother of Buddy who the younger CandyPluff siblings encountered. He is a nervous wreck most of the time and doesn't stand up for himself easily. * Buddy (voiced by Micheal Daingerfield) - the twin brother of Barney who is held captive by his father. He has a more calm and confident demeaner, and can also easily stand up to his father. Groups Celestial Brothers These two are winged humanoid-like creatures that represent the sun (Flaming Sun) and moon (Lolo Moon) and get their powers from them. * Flaming Sun (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - Flaming Sun has cream yellow skin, wears an orange shirt, red pants, blonde hair, and orange eyes. He's bright, understanding, and protective, yet sometimes acts hyper and barely is taken seriously. He has angelic wings, and gains his powers from the sun. * Lolo Moon (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Lolo Moon has light blue skin, wears a dark blue shirt, dark violet pants, black hair, and purple eyes. He's more serious and prone to anger at times, but is just as caring as Flaming Sun. He has bat wings, and gains his powers from the moon. The Rainbowlings The Rainbowlings are seven humanoid clowns. Though they come from the Netherworld and live under Lord Poltegeist's tyranny, they are really good-natured clowns that want to be accepted and (mostly) intentionally act useless towards the evils in the Netherworld. * Ronnie (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Ronnie is the oldest of the Rainbowlings, but is a bit of a doormat. He's also the smartest and mature, but almost has no confidence in himself at times. He is a child prodigy and often engages in creating inventions that sometimes backfires. He's mostly a good-natured boy who hardly get angry and deeply cares about his younger siblings. * Bones (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Bones is the second-oldest, and also the most easily angered and most prone to physical confrontation. He boldly flies into any situation (often before thinking about it) and attempts to do things his way, and will throw a tantrum if he doesn't get his way. He's often engaged in sports and other physical activities. Despite being a jerk jock, he cares a lot about his siblings. * Totter (voiced by Ian James Corlett) - Totter is the third-oldest and the largest of the Rainbowlings. He's quite clever and tends to be a chatterbox, which annoys the others. He's also the strongest of the seven. Most of the time, he's often laid-back and doesn't resort to violence. Aside from that, he's a (somewhat) good poet. * Scary (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - Scary is the middle child with odd-looking eyes. He's quite intelligent, but not quite to the level of his eldest brother Ronnie. He is fond of pranks and practical jokes. He's the third most easily angered of the Rainbowlings. His younger twin is Puffy, and is very protective of Bubble. * Puffy (voiced by Andrea Libman) - Puffy is the third-youngest and twin brother of Scary. His hair is striped with red, yellow, and blue. He is a fun-loving party animal who finds fun in almost everything. He's mostly smiling and is hardly ever upset or angry. He's also good at baking. * Fauna (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Fauna is the second-youngest and the only female. She mostly wears pink, which is her favorite color. She's the prettiest and harbors a wicked crush on Cocojack. She is a bratty girly-girl who's all about being prim and proper, but does care about her brothers. She is the second most easily angered of the Rainbowlings. * Bubble (voiced by Collin Dean) - Bubble is the youngest Rainbowing who mostly wears blue. He's defined by his shy sweetness and tender, nurturing nature. He possesses a unique affinity for animals that allows him to communicate with them. He's mostly sweet and calm, but will get angry if anyone harms his siblings, a friend, or animal. Feathermay's friends These are a group of girls that are friends with Feathermay, making their debut in Dance, Dance Resolution. * Claire (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) - Claire is Feathermay's best friend. She lives with her mother and two older sisters. She is a caring, awkward, and nerdy girl. * Lisa (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Lisa is a blond girl who has a Southern accent and lives on a farm. She loves music and tending to her pet chicken, Maurice. * Betty (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Betty is a quiet and sweet girly girl with a slight French accent and brown hair. She is obsessed with conspiracy theories and mysteries. * Zoe (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) - Zoe is a talkative redheaded girl. She loves to go fast when she roller skates. Feathermay's dates These are four boys who were matchmade for Feathermay, all debutting in the episode Dance, Dance Resolution, by Rainbow Flash, Flittershy, Starlight Song, and Jolly Hop and without each other's knowledge. * Terry (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - Terry is a boy with a British accent and a friend of Starlight Song. Like his friend, he is a rocker. He ends up with Lisa. * Gary (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Gary is boy who dresses like a clown and a friend of Jolly Hop. Like his friend, he likes making jokes and pulling pranks. He ends up with Betty. * Harry (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - Harry is a Japanese goth boy and a friend of Flittershy. Like his friend, he is a poet and interested in the supernatural. He ends up with Claire. * Perry Pain (voiced by Breanna Yde) - Perry is sports boy who is a friend of Rainbow Flash. Like his friend, he is aggressive and enjoys causing pain to others. He ends up with Zoe. Springfield citizens Doctor Ashton * Voiced by: Brian Drummond Doctor Donald Ashton is the overprotective father and creator of the CandyPluffs. He's a French-American scientist. His general attire is a dark blue sweater and black pants and shoes. He also loves his wife and likes to act playfully romantic towards her. He enjoys jokes and dancing. He's one of the few human residents of Springfield. Mrs Ashton * Voiced by: Jill Talley Mrs. Laura Ashton is the mother of the CandyPluffs. She loves all her children, and is not afraid to punish them if they go too far. She and her husband like to act playfully romantic with each other, though she is a bit more serious than him. Her general attire is a lilac shirt with a while collar and cuffs, and light gray pants. She has shoulder-length pale blonde hair, wears light purple eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She also wears black slip-on shoes. President Buzzard * Voiced by: Vincent Tong President Buzzard is a white-furred unicorn with purple eyes and a head of blue hair and blue tail. He wears a purple bow tie. He's the mayor of Springfield ("president" is just a nickname). He's quite generous and treats others as friends, even his rotten brother Poltergeist, as opposed to subjects. He's the middle triplet of Sir Holorgram and Lord Poltergeist. Mabel Buzzard * Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball Mabel is a resident of Springfield and the loving wife of President Buzzard. She's a pink-furred pony with blue eyes and blonde mane done in elegant curls. She's caring, kind, and a bit of a worrywart. She is quite friendly to everyone, but those as rotten as Lord Poltergeist make her nervous. Sir Hologram * Voiced by: Ian James Corlett Sir Hologram is a white-furred unicorn with purple eyes and green/yellow/orange mane and tail. He is quite honest and hardworking, sometimes goofy. He's quite skilled with inventions that could help the CandyPluffs. He's quite tolerant with others and barely gets angry. He's the oldest triplet of President Buzzard and Lord Poltergeist. Buttons A robotic lab assistant Sir Hologram made for himself. He has a father/son-like relationship with him. Poppy * Voiced by: Fred Willard Arnold "Poppy" is Mrs. Ashton's fun-loving father who is a former army soldier. He first debutted in Cover Pluff. Chuck * Voiced by: John DiMaggio Charlie "Chuck" Mort is a British-accented man who is Starlight Song's roadie, debutted in the episode House Music. Mike Prancer * Voiced by: Jeff Bennett He is Starlight Song's musical idol who made his appearance in House Music. Gogett * Voiced by: Vincent Tong The mellow 16-year-old hippie boy who is a shopkeeper of a toy shop, made his debut in Pet Peeved. He's a good toy designer and is sometimes seen with his cousin, Grogen. Grogen * Voiced by: Peter New Grogen is an 18-year-old perky goth boy who is the shopkeeper of Springfield's grocery store. He dresses like a goth but doesn't act like one; instead has a more brash attitude. He's sometimes seen with his cousin Gogett. Ruby * Voiced by: Grey Griffin Ruby is a female redheaded elf who runs a book store, and is very sweet and helpful to others. Chief Razzo * Voiced by: Ted Lewis Chief Razzo is a stern but helpful police chief who often takes charge when he's in a group. He wears glasses and lives with his wife. Henrietta * Voiced by: Nicole Oliver Henrietta is the loving wife of Chief Razzo. She is a blonde lady often seen holding a red/white-striped parasol. Don * Voiced by: Brian Drummond Don is a mellow and overall-wearing man who is a skilled mechanic and the owner of a gas station. Sunflower * Voiced by: Brian Drummond Sunflower is a yellow-furred, black-maned unicorn who is Springfield's residential fortune teller. People often go to him in order to have their future predicted or to help solve their problems. Quack * Voiced by: Micheal Daingerfield Quack is an elderly mallard (type of duck) who works as a mailman. He's quite slow, but doesn't let that stop him from doing his job. Sweetheart * Voiced by: Micheal Daingerfield Sweetheart is a sky blue-furred pony with purple mane/tail and a bowtie. He is a respected citizen of Springfield. He runs an antique shop/museum where he displays his artifacts of a long-lost civilization. Besides collecting ancient artifacts, Sweetheart also enjoys learning about the past in his free time. Jiggy * Voiced by: Peter New Jiggy is a beige-coated pegasus with red mane/tail and green eyes who is the owner and bartender of a juice bar in Springfield. He has a great relationship with Sunflower, though Jiggy tends to get a bit sassy. Dr. Powder * Voiced by: Sam Vincent He is an elderly pink-skinned green-furred monkey who works as a doctor and dentist. He runs a small clinic, but doesn't get many bad cases aside from colds, headaches, and other minor ailments. Some people like visiting him due to his calm demeanor, but at the same time afraid because of his painful strategies of fighting cavities. Other Individuals Snozzle * Voiced by: Sam Vincent Snozzle is a baby yeti who made his appearance in the episode Snow Day. He appeared when an Ice Dragon caused a snowfall in Springfield. He has a friendly relationship with Diamond Rose, but once the CandyPluffs defeated the Ice Dragon, he had to move to somewhere colder since the snow melted. TBA